


【團西】另類虐待

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团西, 團西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 我流團西，私設如山庫洛洛決定把他的對手抽絲剝繭
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 5





	【團西】另類虐待

✥

"西索，幫幫我。"

西索皺眉看著他的前團長，他最近變得有些愛撒嬌了。

完全是恃寵生驕。

通常這種情況，西索都會讓他在上面，否則他自制力再好也不保證不把庫洛洛操到休克，那還真的是差點發生過的事件。西索不希望得到一顆夭折的大蘋果，庫洛洛很清楚這一點，這解釋了他的肆無忌憚，給了他縱情聲色的通行證。

"你的技術一直很爛。"西索斜睨著他的玩具，漫不經心地掃著庫洛洛跪坐到他身上的大腿。"雖然我確實喜歡粗暴和猛烈的性愛，但那樣馬不停蹄的做到射，實在令人興致全失呢～"

"我以為你喜歡我弄痛你。"

"比起迎合我而這樣做，我倒是更希望你完全遵循本心呢～"

"原來如此，我明白了。"

庫洛洛把衣服脫掉。

"我們開始吧。"

"沒有人會講這種開場白，庫洛洛，你真是個乾巴巴的人。"

"但你喜歡我。"

庫洛洛挑開西索的腰帶，西索感到他的眼神有些不一樣了。

"你會讓我對你做所有過份的事情，不是嗎？"

"嗯～你的話，多過份都可以呢～"西索倒是直言不諱。

"呵呵。"逆十字的男人提起了些興致。

"你問我想怎麼操你？"

庫洛洛撫過西索的臉。

"我可是想把你操到向我求饒，把你操到哭啊。"

"那聽起來很吸引。"西索顯得興致勃勃。"但你要怎麼做呢？"

"我不打算實行。"

西索覺得有些軟了，他看見庫洛洛透露出更多的愉悅，開始明白他的企圖了。

"你打算整晚都這樣做嗎？用那張嘴來折磨我？"

庫洛洛輕笑，西索的領悟能力從來沒讓他失望。

"或許不止，我這張嘴還能幹很多事情。"

"嗯哼～"西索覺得他此刻已經急不及待想捅進庫洛洛嘴裡橫攪蠻翻，但他什麼也沒做，只是被動地等待庫洛洛下一步的動作。

"我接下來不會理會你的感受，你可能需要忍耐一點，"庫洛洛拉下了西索的褲頭，讓那個猙獰的性器躍到他的視線之中，他繼續去脫西索的褲子，上寬下窄的設計讓他把褲管從小腿處抽出來有些艱難，等到終於脫掉褲子，他開始解開他小腿上的束帶，慢條斯理的動作讓西索難受得有些想呻吟，而庫洛洛適時地告訴他——"現在反悔還來的及，我會按平常的做法來。"

"你每次真心這樣問，我都會覺得相當詼諧。"

"是嗎。那我很高興你知道我是在真心問你。"

庫洛洛那張嘴不再說話的時候，基本上都會拿來跟他接吻，而他暫時也沒打算親上别的東西。

西索的好奇心伴隨著那幾根擴張的手指被徹底打開，如果要庫洛洛完全遵循本心，他會怎樣對待自己？庫洛洛還可以對他做什麼過份的事情？

西索悶哼一聲。

"痛嗎？"

"完全不會呢～♣️"已經習慣了♥️

"舒服嗎？"庫洛洛不徐不疾地動起來。

他的問題——關心——有點太多了。

"你像是把我當成女人來操，你是看不起我嗎？"

"别這樣想，你的呻吟聲可是比女人好聽多了。"

西索覺得他當真有些後悔起來，今天的庫洛洛溫吞而聒噪，這樣的性愛平庸又普通，庫洛洛甚至不斷在他身上製造吻痕，仔細地吸吮著他的身體。那已經是有些讓西索覺得嘔心了。

但他會忍耐，他說服自己這位衣冠禽獸只是尚未露出他的獠牙。

庫洛洛把手覆在他的性器上，隨著抽插的力道一同擼動。那舒服得讓西索弓起了腰浪叫。庫洛洛平時才不會給他這個，他會一直在裡面把他操到射出來為止。他要他只藉著他的陰莖，而不是西索自己的陰莖到達頂點，仿佛這樣才能夠證明他在西索身上的造工。而這位造物主今天卻要紓尊降貴，萬般體貼地還他一個凡人的快樂。他的寵溺氾濫到讓西索感到窒息。

這才是目的。

庫洛洛把他所有不想要的元素都加入這場性愛。他可真會折磨人，這個滿肚子黑水的惡魔。西索難耐地呻吟著，不自覺地扭動起來。

庫洛洛見他這般難受，一下挺到最深處，西索跟他一起低喘了一聲。

"夠深嗎？"

他其實沒必要問這個問題，頂到最裡面時，西索的表情一早忠實地回答了他的問題，身體也同時誠實地把庫洛洛的陰莖吞得更深。

真是好看。庫洛洛抽身出去，再次整根捅入、深埋進去，一遍遍重複著這個過程，黑眸一刻也沒有從身下人的臉孔移開。

西索期待他可以再用力一點，但又想到是自己叫庫洛洛隨心所欲地操他，只好靜觀其變——其實也沒有那麼安靜。

"我喜歡在你裡面。"庫洛洛說。

"真舒服。"庫洛洛嘆了一聲，"每天都這樣操你，我可以不用做別的事情。"

西索從前就知道只要庫洛洛想，他就可以一直滔滔不絕地說下去。那張嘴。那張呼風喚雨的嘴。那張運籌帷幄的嘴。他唯有等庫洛洛自己閉嘴。

"西索。"庫洛洛把臉貼著他的臉，翻來覆去地蹭著，"西索。"

他真是越來越過份了。從來沒有人跟他做的時候會這樣做。但偏偏這樣做的人是庫洛洛。他這樣叫著他的時候有種致命的性感。西索根本找不到任何阻止他的動機，但他依然覺得庫洛洛非常有病。

"你今天是吃錯了什麼藥？"他終於忍不住問。

庫洛洛低頭看他。他對溫柔的性愛還真是抗拒。

明明他操自己的時候，也會在前戲的階段發展出不相上下的黏膩——不過那總是帶著相當危險的氣息就是了。

"不習慣對吧。"庫洛洛貼著他的身體律動，安慰一般抵在他耳邊輕語，"很快就會習慣了。"

"夾緊些。"庫洛洛雙手伸進西索後背，環住他。

那名副其實是抱著他在操他。

"我們從未像戀人一樣做過愛。"庫洛洛把頭埋在西索的肩間，用唇齒砥礪著它，在那上面留下曖昧的水漬。

"嗯～哈。"西索打了個寒顫，不管是因為庫洛洛的話還是他的舌頭，他心理上和生理上都產生了強烈的不適感。

"我會一直這樣做到最後。"庫洛洛向他宣告，重新直起腰扶著他的腿，他的嘴巴開始積極地找其他的事情來做。

"嗯、嗯啊～"

"這樣會很過份嗎？"庫洛洛揚起一個笑。"但你已經無法反悔了。"

"别再舔了、啊～我想不到你能做出這種事情。"

"你常常誇我是美味的大果實，難道你不知道自己也同樣美味？"

庫洛洛舔的地方都敏感得要命，他甚至用上了一種情色的表情，像表演般一邊舔著他的腳弓，一邊用一種近乎無耻的眼神盯著西索看。

"庫洛洛，你表現得像個痴漢…哈、嗯～"

"從你口中說出來，聽起來就像是恭維……你身上全都是我的口水，這讓你很難受嗎？"

西索覺得自己從來沒有猜透過庫洛洛的想法。他到底想幹什麼？沒有念力讓他到處胡作非為，就要在他這裡為非作歹？說到底這還是西索自己招惹的，因此他實在不想告訴庫洛洛那確實頗為難受。

"我倒是不介意你再多留一點～"於是西索撒了一個謊。

他口是心非的時候還真…庫洛洛想到可愛這個詞不適合套用在西索身上，於是他用了有趣。西索一直都讓他覺得樂趣無窮，他想發掘他，探索他，到他身體的深處，到他頭腦的深處，一處不剩地開發庫洛洛魯西魯的根據地。

——讓你更沉迷於我、執著於我、有求於我。

——這是我把你佔為己有的形式。

"我其實更想留下一些永久性的痕跡。"庫洛洛說。

那把卞氏刀就那樣亮了出來。

這讓快要萎靡不振的小西索精神抖擻。隨即他便開始質疑自己是否高興得太早。他甚至已經在猜想庫洛洛到最後可能不會讓他來，他需要自己動手——如果他今天的主題是折磨他的話。

庫洛洛把刀尖湊近了西索心臟的位置。

"想像我把它刺進你的胸膛，穿過你的心臟，從後背穿出來。你的血會浸滿整張床單。而我做這些事情的時候，甚至眼都不會眨一下。我做完這些事情的時候，甚至不會看你的屍體一眼。"

西索突然直起身吻他，若不是庫洛洛反應極快，卞氏刀早就如他所說般直直刺進他的心臟。

"庫洛洛，我果然好喜歡你。"西索喘息著說，一邊看著庫洛洛在他們的交合處進進出出，主動配合著。

"你喜歡我殘忍對你。"庫洛洛分析著，他的聲音充滿磁性，讓這句話聽起來像是調情，"不…你喜歡被殘忍對待…不論對象。

"不是我也行，對嗎？

"任何一顆蘋果。"

"沒錯～"西索被突然來勢洶洶的庫洛洛頂出一聲低吟，"只要他們做得到～"

"你確實有種吸引力，"庫洛洛沉下臉色，"讓人想要虐待你。

"這副強韌的身體，確實可以拿來做很多粗暴的事情。"

"光是用說的，可沒辦法讓我高潮哦～庫洛洛♣️"

"是嗎…”庫洛洛重新握起西索的陰莖，“可是這裡又更硬了呢。"

看著魔術師的下腹再次被刺激得收縮痙攣，庫洛洛臉上的表情便越發滿意。

"你想我粗暴幹你，想我虐待你……想我殺了你，而我也答應了你。"

西索的陰莖劇烈地在庫洛洛手裡跳了一下。他差點沒忍住射出來。

庫洛洛微微一笑。

"西索，你是否一直以來都被粗暴地對待，所以只能扭曲自己喜歡這種方式？"逆十字的男人柔聲問道。

西索先是被他問得一愣。但他很快蹙起了眉。

"可以請你閉上你的嘴嗎？"

"我們都為了生存而適應。"庫洛洛完全無視他，繼續侃侃而談。

"戰鬥時性慾高漲——自主神經錯亂…幼年時的創傷事件？一定非常殘酷，但那讓你活了下來，把你塑造成現在這個模樣。"

"閉嘴，庫洛洛…嗯、啊…"

"不想聽了？我還以為你會對自己用上全部的愛。難道你不愛那個曾經飽受欺凌的自己嗎？

"那個渴望免於傷害、那個渴望安全的自己？"

如果這世界有誰比自己更會找死，那一定就是面前這位大名鼎鼎的幻影旅團團長了。而且還是在操著自己的時候如此地挑釁他。

西索扯出一個笑。

"庫洛洛，今天就到此為止吧。我玩夠了。"

庫洛洛看著自己的陰莖在西索體內滑出去。

"多過份都可以。"他輕聲重複，像一個未滿足的孩子。

他是不是有些委屈？

"西索，你很聰明，卻是個笨蛋。"庫洛洛評論道，他事實上無意走到這個地步——無意挑釁——或許他下次應該事先說明自己不是在挑釁。溫存的性愛讓西索倍感煎熬，庫洛洛自然清楚這一點，也對效果相當滿意。然而，他在西索身上真正的探索才要步入正題，就吃了一個出爾反爾的閉門羹——西索想要的總是與他背道而馳，那曾經讓他傷過腦筋。

"你才讓人掃興吧。問那種問題，你是白痴嗎？庫洛洛？"

"笨蛋才沒有資格那樣說我。”庫洛洛反駁道。

"你的確就是一個白痴。"

"笨蛋。"

他們像小孩子一樣掐架起來。

腕力排行第七兼沒有念的庫洛洛和腕力排行第三兼位居變化系頂端的天空競技場樓主像小孩子一樣掐架起來。

"別動。"庫洛洛在被壓制的時候硬是躲開去，然後又把西索撲在床上。

"你到底想幹什麼？"西索索性早一步停手，現在的庫洛洛根本打不過他。

"既然你不讓我把話講完，"庫洛洛覺得自己幾乎是妥協，"至少讓我做完。"

"我從未看過像你這樣自私的人。"西索無可奈何地看著庫洛洛爬下去吞吐他的陰莖。那個貪婪的眼神讓他在庫洛洛的嘴巴裡快速漲大。他絕對不會告訴庫洛洛自己真的覺得他很過份，況且他現在也無暇再跟庫洛洛說話。

好棒。西索仰起頭喘息。啊。他呻吟出聲。

已經無法回頭了。

是誰把你差遣到我面前。

你這個純粹美麗的惡魔。

庫洛洛輕輕地用牙齒輾咬著他的龜頭，西索只是低吟著，看著庫洛洛玩弄自己的要害，他完全不擔心庫洛洛會突然把它咬斷，或是做出什麼傷害他的事情來。

西索驀地睜大眼睛。

如果完全按庫洛洛的意願來，他甚至沒有弄痛過他半分。

"哈啊。"

這樣的人。

一開始就拒絕了他的邀戰，在旅團裡也是一直用團規當交手的擋箭牌。

"嗯、哈…庫洛洛…"

這樣的人。

將蜘蛛視為高於血親的同伴，一旦他把你視為旅團的一部分，會不擇手段地保護你，甚至不吝於搭上自己的命。

"嗯、啊…"

這樣的人，

是為什麼要答應和他的決鬥。

——“我以為你喜歡我弄痛你。”

"啊、…啊啊…"

西索合上腿夾緊他，庫洛洛感到西索快要到了，手口並用地加速節奏，那讓西索加重了呻吟。他摻雜的氣音讓他的呻吟聽起來格外性感，庫洛洛感到自己又硬了起來。

——因為你喜歡。

所以我會弄痛你。

西索射了很多，庫洛洛看著他高潮的模樣，把它們摻和著津液充份品嘗，最後全數吞了下去。

我喜歡所有的你。那些被你捨棄的你，那個曾經飽受虐待的你，那些塑造了你的你。我當然也喜歡扭曲瘋狂的你、任意妄為的你、反復無常的你、所向無敵的你…追逐著我的你。

因為喜歡你，所以你喜歡什麼，我都讓你去做，你喜歡什麼，我都給你。

因為喜歡你，被你欺騙也心甘情願，被你背叛也沒有所謂。

庫洛洛起來，湊近去貼著西索的唇，孜孜不倦地和他撕咬著。

因為喜歡你。

所以我成全你。

那就是答案。

——你什麼都不需要做。

"嗯哈…"

他再次挺進那具身軀。

——你只需要永遠忠於自己。


End file.
